


The Reaching Out One

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser reaches out for Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reaching Out One

**Author's Note:**

> An: in honor of the Franklin exposition being found I made fanart

**Author's Note:**

> An: in case anyone is interested I used a screencap from Dead Guy Running


End file.
